This invention relates generally to rockets and, more particularly, to an integrated apparatus for connecting a fuel tank to a rocket engine to facilitate delivery of fuel and provide thrust takeout.
In a conventional rocket, a flow conduit is coupled between the rocket engine and the fuel tank to allow delivery of fuel from the fuel tank to the engine. A separate thrust takeout structure is provided to transfer the engine thrust from the engine to the fuel tank side web. Such a design results in a complicated assembly with many components and high manufacturing costs.
The present invention is directed to a thrust takeout structure that transfers the engine thrust from the rocket engine to the fuel tank and includes a flow-through feature for transferring fuel from the fuel tank to the engine. The invention does so by providing a thrust takeout gimbal assembly that includes a flow-through ball and socket joint. One or more thrust vector control actuators are used to adjust the gimbal assembly to orient the fuel tank relative to the engine for thrust takeout. The ball and socket joint includes a flow path that permits flow between the fuel tank and the engine for the range of movement of the gimbal assembly. The assembly desirably includes a valve that can be opened and closed to control fuel delivery from the fuel tank to the engine via the ball and socket joint. The integrated flow-through thrust takeout apparatus is compact and lower in weight, and has fewer parts. The manufacturing cost is reduced.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a flow-through thrust takeout apparatus comprises a coupler having a coupler passage. A ball line is attached to the coupler, and has a ball line passage fluidicly coupled with the coupler passage. A ball clamp is movably connected with the exterior surface of the ball line. An interface member is attached to the ball clamp to be movable relative to the coupler and the ball line. The interface member has an interface passage fluidicly coupled with the ball line passage.
In some embodiments, a pair of thrust vector actuators are coupled between the interface member and the coupler. The actuators are actuatable to adjust the position of the interface member relative to the coupler. The interface member may be a tank interface connected to a fuel tank. The coupler may be an injection manifold mounted to a rocket engine.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a flow-through load transfer apparatus comprises a coupler having a coupler passage. A valve is connected with the injector coupler, and has a valve passage fluidicly coupled with the coupler passage. A ball is connected with the valve, and has a ball passage extending therethrough. The ball passage is fluidicly coupled with the valve passage. A socket has an interior surface movably coupled to the exterior surface of the ball. An actuator may be operatively coupled with the valve for controlling the valve.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a flow-through load transfer apparatus comprises a coupler having a coupler passage. A ball is connected with the coupler, and has a ball passage extending therethrough. The ball passage is fluidicly coupled with the coupler passage. A socket has an interior surface movably connected with the exterior surface of the ball. A portion of the interior surface of the socket is spaced from the exterior surface of the ball by a socket spacing. A seal is disposed in the socket spacing between the exterior surface of the ball and the inner surface of the socket.
In some embodiments, a bearing is disposed in the socket spacing between the exterior surface of the ball and the interior surface of the socket. The bearing is typically disposed between the seal and the ball passage. Gaps may be present between the bearing and at least one of the interior surface of the socket and the exterior surface of the ball to permit fluid flow therethrough for lubrication.